Krillin
Krillin (クリリン, Kuririn) is a supporting protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga and the anime series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, D''ragon Ball GT,'' and Dragon Ball Super. Krillin had a brief rivalry with Goku when they first met and trained under Master Roshi, but they quickly became lifelong best friends. One of the most powerful and talented Human martial artists on Earth, Krillin is courageous, good-natured, and a faithful ally. He is a prominent Z Fighter despite usually being overpowered by the major enemies, and his short stature and baldness (with the exception of when he grows out his hair in the Majin Buu Saga onwards) aid him in his ability to provide comic relief during tense moments. During the latter half of Dragon Ball Z, he largely retires from fighting, opting to settle down with his family instead, becoming the husband of Android 18 and the father of Marron. He has a Blood Type of A. He is voiced by Sonny Strait. The Bouncer tetralogy Krillin hasn't been seen much in the story. He was first seen when Ayame was at Kami's Lookout using the Dragon Balls, to which one was found in the middle of Dog Street and later became elusive from Dominique's captive possession. Later on, he was invited to the bar, Fate, along with Android 18, Goten, Ayame, and Trunks. Krillin was fascinated that Sion, in his 20th birthday no less, fell for an android the way he did. They realized they weren't alone, and he hopes that Sion and Dominique would have a long lasting, loving life together. He also wishes for 18 to become Dominique's coach to use her fighting prowess properly as a means to defend herself. A few years after that, he soon found out about the sudden increase of the Yakuza. He decided to tag along with the Dragon Team, desperately trying to protect Dominique and Wong while Echidna and Ayame pursue the missing bouncers. He then received the news as the women, and Leann, have been captured by Mikado and the Yakuza and the bouncers would be on the pursuit for Dominique again. Never wanting to make history repeat itself, he and 18 decided to evacuate Fate to a safe haven, specifically to Dende's Lookout. He soon noticed that his old friend, Chiaotzu, was also involved in searching for the Yakuza. He hoped he'd be alright in saving the bouncers and assisting the anticipated Z-Fighters Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Majin Buu. He soon reunited with him as Chiaotzu escorted them for a short while until the final fight with Dauragon was accomplished. With the retrieved Sacred Water, he hopes they'd be their normal selves while he also shames himself when he "acted" being infected by the Black Water Mist all those years ago, leading to Ayame's fallout with him, saying that he would never find a girlfriend; he wondered if she was still feeling the same resentment as before. Years later, he still visits Dog Street from time to time with Android 18. Krillinand18.png KrillinMarronAndroid18WMAT.png KrillinBuuSagaEp215.png Android 18 And Krillin in bio broly.jpg Android 18 in Universe 6 Arc ending.jpg Android 18 Survival Arc (10).jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Husband and Wife Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Humans Category:Robosexuals Category:Action Hero Category:Flyers Category:Ki Users Category:Bald Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Animated characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mayumi Tanaka Category:Characters in The Bouncer Tetralogy